O Meio
by yumerin
Summary: Um dia, cada um deles seguiria seu próprio caminho, e a única coisa que poderiam fazer, antes da despedida inevitável, era aproveitar cada segundo. Naruto-centric. Desafio Feelings MDF, Amor


**Disclaimer: **Não é meu. Tsc.

* * *

**Desafio Feelings do MDF** – Tema: AMOR

**Número de Palavras:** 1.393

**Palavras Obrigatórias:** caminho, cantiga, cicatriz, despedida, mentira

**Pairing:** Menção de Sasuke x Sakura

* * *

**O Meio**

* * *

- Mais _devagar_, baka.

Naruto virou o rosto para trás e ergueu a máscara da Raposa para mostrar um sorriso enorme, antes de aterrissar no próximo galho e tornar a escondê-lo. Já era a terceira vez em menos de meia hora que Sakura-chan mandava diminuir a velocidade e, como a última ordem soara mais como um rosnado gutural do que as duas primeiras, achou melhor obedecer antes que sua colega resolvesse partir para a persuasão _física_.

Pegou menos impulso nos saltos seguintes até ficar emparelhado com Sasuke, que sempre andava num ritmo veloz o suficiente para não matar Naruto de tédio e normal o bastante para não exigir uma repreensão de Sakura. Como sempre acontecia, os dois começaram a se mover em sincronia entre os galhos das árvores. Era uma disputa exclusiva dos dois, todas as vezes em que precisavam percorrer grandes distâncias – a dupla correria de forma simétrica, e o primeiro que errasse a dança, perdia.

Aquele era um dos muitos hábitos e brincadeiras internas que um time adquiria depois de mais de três anos de convivência. E o Time Sete, assim como as maioria dos times de Konoha, estava junto a tanto tempo que já havia adquirido o status de "família".

Não. Depois de todos os problemas que os quatro tiveram que enfrentar para continuarem como um time, eles eram mais do que uma família. Eram uma alma só.

Naruto lembrou, nostálgico, que tivera um vislumbre do que o Time Sete viria a ser ainda quando era um genin sem noção das coisas. Estivera parado no meio da Ponte do País das Ondas, estava nevando, Sasuke havia sobrevivido, Sakura-chan não estava machucada, Kakashi-sensei não tinha nenhuma cicatriz a mais, e eles haviam conseguido mobilizar uma cidade inteira contra um ditador.

Naquele momento, Naruto quis abraçá-los e ficar com eles para sempre.

Mas nada pode ser fácil na vida do jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, não é? Sasuke-teme _tinha_ que ir embora e deixar um vazio insubstituível, enquanto Naruto e Sakura ficavam para trás com a obcessão de trazê-lo de volta. Kakashi não pôde fazer nada além de observar seus primeiros e únicos alunos virarem as costas, cada um seguindo um caminho diferente.

E assim, o Time Sete parou no tempo.

A lembrança fez com que Naruto colocasse chakra demais no salto seguinte, encerrando abruptamente o raciocínio e fazendo-o pousar três árvores à frente de Sasuke. Sibilou uma maldição florida quando ouviu a risada abafada por três da máscara do Gato.

- Cinco a dois para o Sasuke. – a voz monótona de Kakashi atravessou o silêncio da floresta.

- Ninguém pediu para você contar o placar, Kakashi-sensei. – Naruto rosnou.

- Se você estivesse ganhando, não estaria reclamando, estaria?

Naruto olhou o professor. Sabia exatamente o que havia por trás da máscara do Cachorro: Kakashi estaria sorrindo com os olhos fechados. Desistiu de continuar a discussão – conhecia o jounin bem o bastante para saber que era inútil brigar com ele. Além disso, ainda achava muito estranho olhar para Kakashi vestido com o uniforme da ANBU. Enquanto Sakura havia ficado, err, _kawaii_ (cortesia da máscara do Coelho), Sasuke tinha continuado a mesma coisa (que diferença fazia se ele cobria o rosto ou não, se ele estava sempre com a mesma expressão arrogante de sempre?), Kakashi-sensei parecia ainda mais perigoso naqueles trajes.

Parecia mais jovem, também. Definitivamente, não lembrava ser um homem na casa dos trinta, e pela forma como agia durante as missões do esquadrão (que Tsunade fazia questão de escolher dentre as mais impossíveis), estava em plena forma.

Mas o tempo estava passando, e todas as coisas tinham um início e um fim. Kakashi-sensei cansaria de todas aquelas loucuras, um dia, e começaria a seguir a passos mais lentos. Ele diria que estava ficando velho e que deixaria as aventuras para as novas gerações, porque ele era sensato demais e sabia quando parar.

Então ficariam os três alunos, e Naruto teria medo, muito medo, do que aconteceria em seguida.

Antes de ser kunoichi de Konoha, Sakura era mulher. Sonhava em ter uma família e, sendo medinin, ficaria mais fácil alcançar esse sonho diminuindo as atividades em campo e passando a trabalhar no Hospital de Konoha em tempo integral. Ela mesma já havia dito que planejava fazer isso, no futuro.

A palavra "futuro" fez Naruto precisar sorrir para esconder sua insegurança quando disse para a colega que achava uma boa idéia.

E apesar de Sakura ter parado de assediar Sasuke muitos anos antes, a verdade era que ela nunca deixara de imaginá-lo como parte da família que ela queria formar. O que ela não sabia era que Sasuke pensava o mesmo.

A convivência não permitia que ela notasse as mudanças sutis – como a forma que ele segurava o braço dela para fazê-la parar, ou como era sempre ele quem bloqueava os ataques que furavam sua defesa, ou o fato de que ele havia tomado para si o papel de protetor da medinin do grupo (em caráter permanente).

Chegava a ser engraçado observar aquelas trocas. Também era previsível, já que Sakura era uma das únicas três pessoas que Sasuke deixara penetrar em sua defesa. Se ela não percebesse, ele mesmo se faria entender, e o trio passaria a ser uma dupla mais um. Quanto a Naruto, o amor que ele sentia pelos dois era infinitamente maior do que o amor que sentia por si mesmo. Se eles fossem felizes, era tudo o que importava.

Além do mais, esperava ter toda uma vila para ocupar suas horas antes mesmo do clã Uchiha começar a renascer. Dessa forma, não ficaria sozinho nem se quisesse.

Mentira. Conhecia a solidão bem o bastante para saber que ela o encontraria.

- Mais DEVAGAR! – Sakura berrou em seu ouvido, mandando a solidão e toda a linha de raciocínio de Naruto para o fundo da mente. Tentando se fazer entender melhor, a kunoichi puxou o colete do amigo e começou a chacoalhá-lo. – Você está MACHUCADO! E não adianta me dizer que está melhor porque eu SEI o tempo de regeneração das suas células! Isso é uma ORDEM MÉDICA!

Naruto olhou para os dois colegas restantes, bucando apoio. Kakashi estava _ocupado_ realizando a proeza de assoviar uma cantiga ninja por baixo de duas máscaras, e Sasuke continuou a saltar entre os galhos como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

Amaldiçoando a falata de camaradagem masculina, Naruto ergueu as mãos em sinal de derrota e foi puxado para um dos galhos.

- Tá bom, tá bom, Sakura-chan.

A máscara do Coelho encarou a da Raposa por alguns instantes.

- Vamos fazer uma pausa e descansar. – ela informou, tirando a máscara.

No instante seguinte, Kakashi e Sasuke estavam ao lado dela.

- Nani? Não, não, _não_, Sakura-chan! Se a gente demorar mais um pouco, o Ichiraku vai fechar e eu vou ficar mais de _uma semana_ sem comer ramen!

- Aa, Naruto. Vamos fazer uma pausa. – Kakashi reforçou, puxando a corda que prendia a máscara e guardando-a no bolso. – Se você for um bom garoto, nós levamos você para comer ramen.

Naruto se sentiu com doze anos novamente, apesar de estar com a mesma altura do antigo professor.

- E o Sasuke vai bancar o ramen, é claro. – Kakashi completou, os olhos fechando quando o rosto contraiu num sorriso por trás do pano negro que cobria do nariz ao pescoço.

- Eu nunca disse que iria pagar nada. – Sasuke retrucou, levantando a própria máscara por cima do cabelo espetado.

- Claro que não, quem disse fui eu. – Kakashi cantarolou.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- E é por isso que eu não vou pagar.

- Maa, Sasuke, você prefere que a Sakura pague o ramen?

Foi a vez de Sakura rolar os olhos.

- Ne, Kakashi-sensei, porque o _senhor_ não paga o ramen?

Sem conseguir mais segurar o riso, Naruto soltou uma gargalhada estrondosa. Esse era o seu Time Sete. Um dia, cada um deles seguiria seu próprio caminho – que poderia, ou não, ser o mesmo – e a única coisa que podiam fazer antes da despedida inevitável era aproveitar cada segundo.

O tempo estava passando, e todas as coisas têm um início, um fim, e um _meio_. Naruto sempre esquecia que o "meio" costumava ser mais longo e mais divertido que todo o resto.

Deixou a máscara da Raposa pender no pescoço e abraçou suas três pessoas preferidas sem nenhum aviso.

- A gente sempre pode dividir a conta, certo?

* * *

**N/A:** Nyah, Yume não gostou muito do resultado, mas a idéia inicial não era de todo má.


End file.
